She Venom in Gotham city - Part 1
by William Michael
Summary: Lee wants revenge, and the symbiote will help her to find a way to get it.


SPOILERS GOTHAM S4E11

Dr Lee Thompkins coulnd't stand what was actually happening in Gotham city.

Don Falcone was no more, and she was wondering who had decided to kill him.

Was it the penguin ? Or worst Sofia Falcone, his own daughter ?

Don Falcone had been Lee's father very briefly, so even if he was a criminal she wanted to know the truth.

She told herself that the penguin could maybe be able to bring her some answers, so she decided to visit him in Arkham.

Even if she used to work in Arkham, she was still frightened by the place.

It was dark, sinister, and there was no more hope in a such place.

When she saw the penguin, she even felt sorry for him.

"Hi Mrs Thompkins"

"Hi Mr Cobblepot, thank you for accepting to talk to me"

"The only person I talked to for a few weeks is that freak in the cell next to mine..."

"You mean Jerome ? It must have been hard indeed"

"So I'm happy to talk with you, what do you want to know ?"

"I want to know why you are here"

"Because Jim Gordon arrested me"

"But on what charges ?"

Penguin laughed, a kind of angry laugh.

"Because he was in love with Sofia Falcone, she put him in the head of the GCPD, then she asked him to arrest me with false charges, they said that I killed Don Falcone and a young orphan ... but I didn't ... Victor Szaaz also lied by saying that I killed the boy ... and I will kill the three of them because they are liars ! LIARS !"

"Just calm down please ...so Jim is with that girl ?", said Lee a bit jealous.

"Yes, he was, I guess they took good time together ... and now they can rule Gotham together ... Gordon has never been a better man than me, he's also interested by power even if he couldn't admit it"

"I can't believe it", answered Lee.

"Can't believe what ? That Jim and Sofia fucked together ? He did the same thing than you did"

"What ?"

"You too have same fun with the Falcone family, you married Mario, Sofia's brother ..."

"But it has nothing to do with Jim and Sofia ...Mario was a good man, a decent person ...until he was infected by the virus."

"OK let's admit you right, I'm pretty sure Sofia is responsible for her father's death : it's pretty ironical, isn't it ?"

"What is ironical ?"

"Sofia and Jim are together, she killed Carmine Falcone and he killed Mario Falcone, so they really complete each other ..."

"Thank you Mr Cobblepot, you told me all I want to know ..."

Lee was now thinking to a plan to get revenge on Sofia and maybe Gordon also ...

She decided to ask Gordon directly, he hadn't see her in months :

"Lee ? I'm glad to see you ...", when he saw her in his office.

"Hi Jim", she answered back rather coldly.

"When did you comeback in Gotham ?"

"I came back months ago ..."

"I had absolutely no idea of that ..."

"I have some questions to ask you ..."

"Ok ..."

"What did you plan with Sofia Falcone ? Are you in love with her ?

"No, you course not ... but it's complicated ..."

"You told me that almost one year ago ... "it's complicated, I can't tell you the truth" , I left the GCPD and I injected myself the virus, so you should be honest with me now"

"Truth to tell, she completely manipulated me ... she made me captain of the GCPD, she made me arrest penguin, she also killed her father and now she took penguin's place because of me ! And you want to know why she did all that ?"

"Why ?"

"Because she wanted to get revenge for the murder of Mario"

"Get revenge for Mario by killing the only other member of member of the family still alive, what a bitch", shouted Lee.

"That's what she is indeed" , answered back Gordon.

"And did you sleep with her ?"

"Who told you that ?"

"It doesn't matter ... did you have sex with her ?"

"Yes I did, but not anymore I swear"

"At least you're honest with me now "

Jim looked Lee in the eyes.

It was the same look that when they were together.

Then, they kissed passionately.

"I still love you Lee", said Gordon.

"I need to think it over", answered Lee then she left his office.

She came back home and thought of she could do to stop Sofia.

Even if she now had some kind of leadership in the narrows it was not enough to defy the queen of Gotham.

So she thought to herself "I'll think of something tomorrow".

Then she took a bath before to go to sleep.

She closed her eyes to relax.

Two or three minutes later, she felt something strange in the water.

Something sticked to her left foot.

She managed to get out of the bath, but then she could not move because she was sticked to the floor with her left foot.

A very large quantity of black goo got out of the bath.

"No, No", she cried.

Then the goo went towards her and began to spread over her naked body.

In one second, the goo had spread completely from her feet to her butt.

"Leave me alone" Lee shouted.

Then she felt the symbiote entering his butt and her pussy ..."

"Noooooooooo...YEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS", she shouted.

And she moaned.

The symbiote was now at her belly button.

"Faster, Faster", she shouted.

She didn't know what was happening to her because all she know that was she couldn't resist it.

She wanted her breasts to be covered by the symbiote.

Even when she was infected by the tetch virus, she didn't feel so powerful.

The symbiote accelerated itself and reached her shoulders.

All her skin except her head was now covered by the symbiote.

She looked herself in the mirror.

"That's great, isn't it ?", said a voice in her head

"Who are you ?", answered back Lee.

"I am the symbiote, and I need an host to survive, and I can give to my host great powers, powers beyond imagination"

"And if I didn't want to be your host ?"

"I can leave if you ask me, do you want me to leave ?"

"Of course not, I was just asking, I never felt so good in my entire life"

"And it's just a little part of the powers I can give you"

"Are you serious ?"

"Yes I am, all we have to do is to fully bond, and you'll get so much powers"

"So let's fully bond"

"Are you sure of your choice ?"

"Yes, I want you in every part of my body, I want everything you can give me, I'll be a fool to refuse that power"

The symbiote spread all over her head.

"Arrrrrrgggggg", she shouted.

Her fingers transformed themselves in big claws, she became a way more taller than she was : almost 2 meters or 6.5 feets.

Her breast and her butt were huge, and scary white eyes appear on his face which was completely recovered by the black goo.

And she had threatening jaws in her mouth instead of his litlle teeth.

She looked herself in the mirror, the symbiote whispered to her "Look at you, you're a godess, everyone will fear you now"

"WE ARE SHE VENOM", she shouted.

"Let's find Sofia now", she thought.


End file.
